


Say It Again

by aimarooney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You say those three words to your girlfriend
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Say It Again

“Tell me again” Carol whispered. A hopeful smile on her face. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. 

“I love you” You smiled at her. Stepping closer to her. 

Her smile breaks out even more. She reaches out grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to her. “I love you too” 

You wrapped your arms around her neck, stepping up on your tip toes you planted a sweet kiss on her lips. You didn’t get far in pulling away because Carol was pulling you into another kiss. This one filled with much more passion. 

Your fingers cart their way through her hair as her hand sink down to rest on your ass. You gasp when you feel her squeeze lightly. Carol just chuckles against your lips. “Up” She mutters softly before going back to kissing you senseless. 

You obey her command and jump up, wrapping your legs around her waist. You liked the leverage it gave you in the kiss. You were focused on the way Carols lips felt that you barely noticed her moving with you. 

You noticed when you were suddenly pushed up against a wall. You let out another gasp, which Carol only used to deepen the kiss. You moan into her lips as one of her hands find there way under your shirt. 

“Carol” You breath out, throwing your head back against the wall as she starts to kiss along your jaw, then down your neck. She starts to suck on an overly sensitive spot and you can’t hold back the moan you let out. 

“I think you should tell me again” She whispers into your ear, you could feel her smirk. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at your girlfriend. “I love you so fucking much” You giggled, which turned into another moan as she continued what she had been doing. 

Suddenly you both stopped when you heard someone clearing their throat. “Think you two could get a room?” Sam groaned at you two. 

“I mean, last I checked, this is the living-room” Carol said with a smirk, gently setting you down. 

“You know what I mean!” Sam glared. 

“Sorry Sam, We’ll be going!” You chuckled, stepping away from Carol. 

“We will?” She questioned you with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well I have no intention of stopping what we were doing, but I don’t need an audience” You said smirking at her. You grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the living-room and down to your room. Carol followed quickly. Ready to finish what she started.


End file.
